Daughter of The Darkness
by Kaz5
Summary: New series of murder start in Tokyo, on the same time when a girl with silver hair and amethyst eyes appeared in town.
1. Part 1

Hn, trying to write a supernatural fic right now, I hope it's not *too* sucks... g

Summary: New series of murder start in Tokyo, on the same time when a girl with silver hair and amethyst eyes appeared in town.  
Standard disclaimer applied  
Warnings: Muraki x Tsuzuki, OC, supernatural, dark, angst, PG-13 to R (not really sure)  
Special Thanks: Tiggy...!!! For beta effort *hugs*

**  
Daughter of The Darkness**  
by Kaz 

**  
Prologue**

She looked up to the red moon in the sky, smiling to herself as she did so. Clutching her long red coat tighter, she walked towards the darkness. Her eyes shone brightly as she felt the wind blowing her long silver tresses. She flicked her hair, noticing that she was stepping on something on the ground. She crouched to see a small seashell under her red shoe. Her fingers numbly grasped for the sand before amethyst eyes gazed upon the open sea before her. 

The sea was so beautiful... 

She remembered her childhood. It seemed like yesterday… She used to walk on this beach with her parents. There were happy times in her life such as the memory with her now. She could still hear the sea breeze that day. She could still feel the sun radiating all over her skin as she ran to the water followed by her beloved parents. She could hear her own laughter, feel her smile... 

What a fool... 

The shell in her hand was crushed to pieces as her eyes flickered with anger and hatred. Memory... She was such a fool to remember the past. The memory that never even existed. It was just a mind game. Her mind was playing with her common sense. She never had a family. She had never had fathers who cared for her, who loved her... They were just her imagination. 

Funny... Those memories seemed so real... 

_Himeko..._

She closed her eyes as she heard the call. This is reality. This person calling her now is her true creator. She was created from hatred, and not love... A love that never presented between her two parents... 

_Otousama... Otousan..._

*~*~*~*

**  
Part 1**

As always, Tsuzuki Asato entered his office at EnMaCho just a bit later than the others. A bit, that is if the death glare from Tatsumi could be ignored. He had a huge sweatdrop on his head as he flopped into his seat beside his young partner, Hisoka, and started to get lectured by the secretary about the importance of coming right on time. The worst thing was that Tatsumi also inserted a speech about saving some budget for dessert and lunch. 

"Wakatta yo, Tatsumi. But I had another strange dream last night and I couldn't make myself wake up on time..." the purple-eyed shinigami whined, while closing his ears all the way. 

"Couldn't make yourself wake up. Nonsense, Tsuzuki san! This time for sure I'll cut your salary!" Tatsumi gave another glare, this time accompanied by a triumphant smile, pleased that he had finally found an excuse to save some money for the bureau. 

"Hey, hey, Tatsumi..." Watari made a protective gesture towards Tsuzuki, "He did say that he understood..." 

Tatsumi scowled, "Such words can't be accepted. And the excuse is so weak..." 

Tsuzuki whimpered in protest. "But it's true! I had this dream about a little girl..." 

Hisoka lifted one eyebrow, "Really? Let me guess. You and that little girl fought for sweets?" he said mockingly. 

"No," Tsuzuki retorted almost immediately, slightly annoyed. "We were playing on a beach! Strange, though... she felt pretty familiar... and she called me otousan." 

The room went silent after that. Tsuzuki could feel everybody in the room looking at him wide-eyed. Wakaba rushed to his side, her eyes going round, almost cartoonish. "What dream? Ne, ne, ne? Tell me, tell me..." She started to rant. 

"Otousan?!" Watari leaned forward onto Tsuzuki's table, "So, are ya sayin' that you had a daughter?" 

Hisoka's eyes widened a bit. "Quite interesting, Tsuzuki. Why don't you tell us about this... dream you had." 

Tsuzuki hesitated, but then he saw Tatsumi start to make that scary pose in the background. "Well... yes, that girl called me otousan. But I don't know her, okay?!" 

"What did she look like?" Wakaba mused; it seemed like she was very interested. "Maybe it was a premonition, Tsuzuki san!! Maybe you'll get married soon and have a daughter. Kawaaaiiii...!!" 

Tsuzuki sweatdropped, "Iya, Wakaba chan… I don't remember what she looked like. I can only remember her calling me otousan. Anything after that just became blurred..." 

The secretary made another death-glare beside Watari. "Such a creative story you supplied, Tsuzuki san. But your salary will still be cut!" 

"Hidoooiiii...!!!" Puppy Tsuzuki cried on his table while Hisoka continued to read his book. Wakaba still mused about the dream as she walked to her own table. "Life isn't fair...!!!" 

"Oh, Tsuzuki san, Kurosaki kun." Tatsumi turned to the pair, his face serious now. "Please come to the meeting room in thirty minutes. We'll be waiting for you there." 

"Eh?" Tsuzuki turned to his partner, looking confused. "Is there any new case coming up, Hisoka?" 

The youth shrugged. "I don't know, but Tatsumi did look rather strange this whole morning... Until you came in late and told us about that stupid dream." Hisoka rolled his eyes. 

The purple-eyed shinigami whined. "It's not strange! It was kinda... beautiful, even." He didn't know why he said that, but he knew that it was true. He did feel something when he was in that dream. As if he was being possessed. But it wasn't something evil. The power that owned him as he ran on the beach that time felt so... natural for a human being. He wanted to feel that feeling, to have someone who considered him as family.

_Otousan..._

She called for him, and then she laughed while playing with the waves. She smiled and waved her hand from the water, laughing. Her long hair flew in the strong sea breeze. Tsuzuki smiled back to her, taking a step closer to his daughter. 

_Otousama..._

And then someone wrapped arms around his body, pulling him closer to rest his head onto a broad chest. Tsuzuki leaned back into that someone and breathed deeply. Never in his life had he felt so safe, so cherished... 

_Otousan...! Otousama...!! Get in the water with me...!!_

"Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki, oi!" A shake on his shoulder startled him and he turned to see Hisoka staring warily at him, his green eyes slightly widened. "Are you okay?! You don't look too well.." He muttered, "...Kachou wants to see us now." 

Tsuzuki gasped in surprise, remembering the last memory of his dream. It felt so real... More than real... As if it was a real memory instead of a dream. As if he'd been through that and wasn't only sensing it in a dream. And that person with him... 

He shook his head to toss those thoughts away as he started to stand up, "Gomen, Hisoka. Let's go."

~*~*~*

Muraki Kazutaka stared blankly at the ceiling of his room and blinked. It had been a while since he had a dream that wasn't a nightmare where he saw Saki die not by his hand. He had survived too many deaths in his life, but he still had to assure himself that he was alive. Sometimes he thought that he lived in a long dream, with nightmares as his company. But after that dream he just had... 

A happy dream, something he could never understand could happen to a human like him. 

He climbed down from his bed and reached for his glasses. Walking to the window, he stared outside his mansion. It had been almost three months since he escaped the big fire in the lab at Shion University and now he felt like a new man. Three months without murders. Saki's head was gone in that fire, having burned to ashes probably. But it was a good thing, he thought dimly. Maybe he could live a normal life afterwards? No... He had been through too many crimes for that... Why not continue? Maybe that could bring him back to his beloved shinigami? 

Tsuzuki... The thought of the shinigami made him shiver for some reason he didn't quite understand. There were attractions between them, he realized. Since the moment he saw those beautifully enchanting amethyst eyes, drowned in their sincere depth, hiding the true power he kept inside. 

_My beloved... The descendant of the darkness... I guess that was part of the reason why we were so perfect for each other..._

The phone rang from the other side of the room, startling him. Muraki picked it up and was surprised to know who it was across the line. "Ukyou?" he called; a thin smile crossed his lips. "This afternoon? Certainly, I'll accompany you..." 

He hung up and sighed heavily. If he had to start a new life after his death, then it would be with Ukyou. Such a precious fiancée she was. Smart and beautiful... Everything he wanted in a wife, to build a family that was once shattered by a man called Shidou Saki. Maybe one day he would have his own son with Ukyou, or a daughter... 

A daughter... 

_Otousama..._

He heard that faint call again inside his head. Since when did he start having illusions? Shaking his head, he went to the bathroom.

~*~*~*

"Tokyo?" Tsuzuki went wide-eyed as he heard the explanation for the new case. 

"Yes, Tsuzuki san. Apparently there have been some murders in Tokyo and we need you and Kurosaki kun to investigate together." Tatsumi tipped his glasses and pushed the remote control of the monitor in front of them. "All of the victims, men and women, are being choked by something unidentified, possibly a thin rope or so the local police had thought. But we believe that it was hair." 

"Hair?" Hisoka's eyebrow lifted. "No hair is strong enough to strangle people..." 

Tatsumi drew out a plastic sample case; inside there was a strand of long hair. Tsuzuki gasped as he saw the hair color. It was silver. And the only man with silver hair he knew was... 

"...Muraki?!" 

Konoe kachou shook his head with slight doubt. "We're not so sure about that. It could've been someone else..." 

"But you wouldn't assign me if it weren't suspected to be Muraki, right, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki said vaguely, his eyes meeting the secretary's. He saw a glint of remorse in the deep blue. 

"The DNA test proved that the hair was seventy percent matched with Muraki's DNA that we got from the Kyoto case, but only seventy percent; that means there's thirty percent doubt that this person might not be Muraki. Meanwhile, Watari is running some more specific test right now. The result will be out in about twenty four hours..." 

"It's okay, I'll take the case." Hisoka gritted his teeth, fists clenched. Tsuzuki knew that the boy's desire for revenge was back to haunt him again. Not a good sign at all... 

The truth was Tsuzuki didn't want to go; he didn't want to see that man again. But still, he at least had to be there to protect Hisoka. Right, this is for Hisoka and not himself. 

"I'll go too." Tsuzuki nodded to Tatsumi and then towards his younger partner. "Let's go, Hisoka." 

The green-eyed boy nodded, giving him a somewhat thankful smile. Tsuzuki was glad to see those eyes had their light back. If the murders were caused by Muraki, he swore that he would kill him for sure now. He won't let him get away. He wouldn't let anyone die in front of him anymore... 

Just you wait, Muraki…

~*~*~*

She smiled triumphantly over the mirror before turning to see her 'creator' looking back at her from behind the mask he'd been wearing. A faint smile crossed her lips as she spoke, "They are coming to Tokyo. Just as you predicted." 

"Yes..." The man with the mask stepped closer to the young girl and caressed her cheek lovingly, "...well done, my princess, Himeko..." 

"I didn't do this for you, you know that..." Himeko said coldly, "You know what 'that girl' wants; I only give her what she wished for." She flicked her long silvery hair and walked towards the big open door. "Such a foolish wish if I may add... To see her parents again. She knew exactly that they didn't love her. They didn't even know of her existence in this world. She's just deluding herself with those dreams she created..." 

"But it's your dream too, isn't it, Himeko chan?" The man chuckled lightly and received a glare from the young teenage girl. Amethyst eyes burned with anger as he said the words. 

"Don't ever think of me as her. I'm not her! I don't care about those dreams she had! Never!" Her moves were as fast as the wind as she suddenly stood beside the masked figure and grasped him by the collar. 

"Don't ever talk like that to me again, Saki!" 

"Very well..." The man said, gently removing her hand from his collar and kissing her fingers. The girl's eyes went wide before she could only see darkness before her and her body crumpled to the cold dungeon floor. 

"Have a nice sleep now, my precious little princess... Or should I say, the princess of the darkness." He whispered thickly to the sleeping figure. 

"Because you indeed inherited the blood of demons from your two fathers..." Laughter echoed in that dark little dungeon. He knelt to the floor, gathered the girl's body in his arms before taking her to the bed in the corner of the room. Silently he watched as the girl's eyes moved behind the lids, dreaming. 

"My revenge has just begun, Kazutaka..." He whispered, "...now that I have someone precious for you to trade with your life... Your little daughter from hell..."

-tbc-

omake: I'm using the preference for Himeko from Teno Hikari's Muraki Ruka, yanno? silver hair, violet eyes. Well, everybody would agree that's how she would appear to be... right? right... 

Kaz (kazutaka@otakumail.com)


	2. Part 2

Yiihaaaa...!! Thank you so much for the feedbacks!! *glomps happily* the more reviews I get, the more fun this piece to write, ehe.. *hint hint*

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Muraki x Tsuzuki, OC, angst, dark, supernatural, PG-13  
special thanks: Tiggy for beta effort, could never finish it without ya! ^__^

**  
Daughter of The Darkness Part 2  
**by Kaz (kazutaka@otakumail.com)  


"So, this is it, huh?" Tsuzuki knelt to the ground beside the empty alley. It was dark in there although it was the middle of afternoon. The dark alley felt so cold; not to mention that it smelled bad, kind of a mixture of cheap booze and trash. The amethyst-eyed shinigami turned to look at his partner, who was busily checking for the remnants of the blood staining the dirty ground. 

The moment Hisoka touched the dried blood, his face turned pale and his eyes widened in shock. Tsuzuki felt himself shiver. It wasn't a good sign; Hisoka was an empath, he could've seen anything the victim had seen that night. And if it really was Muraki... 

"Hisoka?!" Tsuzuki pushed the boy slightly until his hand no longer touched the ground. "Are you okay?" 

The green-eyed shinigami fell on his side and groaned, "...just..." He hissed, "...just... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" 

Tsuzuki closed his ears with his two hands, his face making a sorry look. "Gomen... I thought that you saw Muraki or something..." He eeped and shifted closer to the boy who was now busily rubbing the dirt from his jacket. "Gomen..." 

Hisoka tsked, green eyes glaring at him in annoyance. "No, I can't see clearly. It seems like the victim didn't see the killer... He was attacked in the darkness. And I don't think that it was Muraki either." 

"Eh?" Tsuzuki' eyes widened, "...so it's not him? Could it possible if he used someone else like he did with Maria Wong and his other victims?" 

"Probably." 

Tsuzuki's eyes wandered along the empty corridor to the small street just before the alley. The street was just too far from the place the victim had been found; no one could have possibly seen the murderer. There was something strange about this murder, it seemed like a trap. Almost like the Kyoto case where Muraki killed all the victims just to lure him there. The only person he could think of doing all this is Muraki. And as Hisoka said, he was still alive, somewhere in Japan. 

"Tatsumi said that the hair DNA didn't match a hundred percent with Muraki's, right?" Tsuzuki started. 

Hisoka turned to him and nodded, "but there's that seventy percent possibility. It could've been someone related to him." 

"Where is Watari when you need him anyway?" Tsuzuki groaned, "he said that he'd finished the level 4 test in another two hours..." 

The younger shinigami could only scowl and lazily walked out to the street. "While we wait for him, we could eat some lunch in the nearest cafeteria, don't you think?" 

The violet eyes brightened, and Tsuzuki hastily followed his young partner. "Yosh! Let's eat as mush as we can and let Tatsumi take care of the bills...!!" 

"Such a childish revenge, Tsuzuki ..." Hisoka yawned, but inside feeling really glad that his shinigami friend had started to be himself once again, not some mother hen protecting his chick. Although he kind of worried, thinking about what Tatsumi would do to him after they went home and he saw the bills for this trip.

* * * * * * *

"Tired already, Ukyou?" Muraki smiled to his sweet fiancée who was flopping herself onto the park bench. He sat beside her, holding her grocery bags for her in one hand. "I can take you home now if you want." 

Ukyou just chuckled, leaning back against the bench and taking a deep breath. Her long wavy hair was unraveled and the dark-colored eyes shone brightly under the afternoon sun of Tokyo. She always felt content every time she shared a day with her fiancé. He was always so nice, caring, loving... Although they had been friends since they were little, she couldn't help but smile every time her eyes met his. He was amazingly handsome, with skin as white as milk, and the beautiful silvery hair that made him look like an angel. 

"It's been a long time since we spent some time together, Kazutaka..." she whispered, leaning her head to the man's shoulder. 

"Aa..." The man smiled and caressed her temple lovingly, "But don't you think you should get some rest now? You don't look too well..." 

Ukyou beamed and stood up, "It's not every day that I can spend a day with you like this," she winked. "After you recovered from the accident you kept working in the hospital. You didn't have time for me..." 

The man chuckled, "It's not like that, Ukyou... You know that I'm busy... And after a long vacation in Kyoto I just need to take care of some things in the hospital..." 

"Hai, hai, I understand..." She nodded, "Maybe you're right though... I'd better go home now and get some rest. It's been a while since I had the chance to go out like this... Maybe we should go have dinner next time, Kazutaka?" 

"Of course, Ukyou..." Muraki leaned in and kissed her forehead. The woman giggled and took her grocery bags from the man's hand. "You don't have to take me home. I know that you have to go back to the hospital now..." 

Muraki smiled, "It's okay, I'll take you home." 

"No, Kazutaka. And you know that you can never win against me," she chimed, flipping her hair graciously. "I'll take a cab." 

And before Muraki could stop her, a taxi pulled over. Ukyou waved as she got inside, giving him the gesture to call her that night. Muraki waved back to her and watched the taxi as it drove its way along the busy street. Sighing, he walked back to the parking lot. Maybe he would find some work to do at the hospital and that surely would keep him preoccupied in something, at least until tonight. He didn't have anything to do anyway... 

He was just going to make the turn when suddenly something bumped into him and almost made him lose his balance. It turned out to be a little girl, about six or seven years old. Muraki couldn't see her face because it was hidden under long silvery bangs. Her red dress contrasted dramatically with the color of her fair hair. She apologized to him in a very soft tone and kept looking down at the ground. 

"Are you okay, little girl?" Muraki knelt before her, touching the side of her arm. He was slightly shocked as he felt the girl's emotions through the simple touch. She was shivering for some reason he didn't quite understand. 

Fear... Loneliness... Confusion... 

"I'm sorry, Sir..." The girl said again, before finally finding the strength to pull away. She started to walk away from him, but Muraki didn't let her get away that easily. She had something different from every other human he'd ever met and he intended to know why. He grabbed the little girl's arm lightly; enough to make her body turn to face him again. 

The girl was startled; she let out a small wince before lifted her head to face him. The doctor gasped in surprise as she saw her. No, it wasn't her sweet adorable face that shocked him to the bones. But it was that pair of amethyst eyes she had. She stared at him with a slight fear, her eyes widened in shock. 

"You are..." Muraki didn't have the chance to finish his words as the girl yanked his arm and ran away. He froze in his spot, could barely move from the sight he just seen. That girl had the same eyes as that shinigami, Tsuzuki Asato. It wasn't just a coincidence that the girl had such beautiful amethyst eyes. 

He stood up and started to walk in the direction the girl had run, smiling to himself. There was something strange about the little girl. Something he was curious to find o... Maybe it was the strange aura in her that attracted him so. Or maybe it was those amethyst eyes that matched with his beautiful shinigami. 

He took another turn as he passed the park, eyes narrowed as he saw the crowd before him. Someone had fainted. A little girl. More specifically, a girl with red dress. He couldn't believe his luck. 

And then he heard the voice. It was déjà vu. It couldn't be... It was too good to be true... 

"Is there a doctor around here?!" 

Oh yes, he recognized that wary-toned voice. He remembered the long dark coat the man had as he knelt on the ground beside the girl. The brown hair that felt like the finest silk. And the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen… 

The man had the girl's head on his arm, holding her hand as if he didn't want to let go. His violet eyes shone with wariness. Muraki took a step closer, and then crouched before him. 

"I am a doctor," he said calmly, eyes looking straight into the other man's. "Long time no see, Tsuzuki san."

-tbc-

=kaz misaki=  



	3. Part 3

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Muraki x Tsuzuki, OC, angst, dark, supernatural, PG-13  
special thanks: Tiggy for beta effort, could never finish it without ya! ^__^

**  
Daughter of The Darkness** **Part 3**   
by Kaz (kazutaka@otakumail.com)

  
Tsuzuki was bored. Hisoka had left him to go to the hotel where Gushoushin should've waited for them and made the room arrangements for a week long job. But it seemed like he was duty bound to wait for Watari's report on the DNA test. Yawning, Tsuzuki flopped onto a chair nearby, eyeing every pedestrian that crossed the street before him. It was damn hot that day and he couldn't be more baked than he was now. And the black coat wasn't helping either... 

If he weren't already dead, he was certain that he would be killed by the heat. It wasn't even summer... So unfair! 

Something caught his eye then. A little girl with a red dress was walking limply through the crowds. She didn't look too well for she was clutching her chest with a tight grasp. Sweat fell from her forehead and her skin looked unhealthy. More than that, the thing that attracted his attention was the hair... 

The silver hair... Long silver hair... But that couldn't be possible, right? It was impossible that the hair that was found at the murder scene was hers. For God's sake, she was just a little girl. Not more than six or seven years old... 

His eyes followed her as she leaned her palm against the nearest tree. She clutched her chest more tightly before she finally fell to the ground. Tsuzuki stood up from where he sat, almost running to the fallen figure. The girl had fainted. 

"Are you okay?" he asked warily, patting her arm with one hand while the other arm supported her head. 

She opened her eyes slightly, and Tsuzuki thought she looked surprised for one second. He was surprised himself, for he had seen a pair of amethyst looking back into his. Her hand lifted up to touch him, her lips trembling. "Little girl, are you okay?!" 

She closed her eyes again, and now Tsuzuki was in a panic. "Is there a doctor around here?" He shouted frantically to the crowd that started to surround him and the fainted little girl. 

"I am a doctor." A voice startled him. Tsuzuki looked up and gasped in complete shock. He could feel his blood sucked dry as he stared into the silver depths as the man knelt before him. He remembered the smile on those smirking lips, he remembered the cold breath that tickled his neck some time ago. 

"Long time no see, Tsuzuki san." 

Tsuzuki swallowed hard, lips trembling. So the man was indeed in Tokyo… 

"Muraki."

* * * * * * *

The bright light of the sun hurt her eyes. She tried to cover them, but it was useless. She could still feel the heat burning her skin. But this was her chance; she could finally run away from Saki and then she was free. She could only do this when Himeko was unconscious. She was strong when Himeko was weak. She remembered Himeko's body that lay in that cold dungeon. Himeko would be awake soon, and that was the time when she would disappear. That's the time when she would be swallowed back into the darkness, to the corner of the other's mind. 

She ran to the open area, trying to protect her head and face from the sun. She didn't notice that someone was walking towards her, and suddenly she bumped into that man. 

"Gomennasai." She said softly, almost like a whisper. She didn't want to see who that person was, she just wanted to run away. 

"Are you okay, little girl?" The calm voice startled her and she could only nod for answer. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," she repeated, trying to assure the man that she was okay. Yet again she tried to run, but a strong hand caught her wrist and spun her lightly to face the stranger. She yelped in surprise and looked up. Her gaze met mismatched eyes, one hidden under silvery bangs that matched her own. She gasped, knowing who he was. 

_No. it's too fast... And in a totally wrong time!_ She tried to struggle free when the only thing she wanted was to run to the man's embrace. To cry on his shoulder and hold him tight. 

_Himeko..._

She yanked harder and felt the grip loosen around her hand. It was as if the man didn't want to hurt her much more. He let her go and she took the chance to run away. A part of her wanted to cry as he let go of her, a part of her wanted to look back and see the person she had missed so badly. 

She felt the world spinning around her, her vision getting blurred. _No, not now_... she thought dimly. She mustn't disappear now... not in public like this. Something struck her heart and she sank to the ground, small fingers balled to her chest as she fell. 

"Are you okay?!" A voice startled her, the tone filled with concern. 

She looked up to see the person who now knelt before her. He was a man with a dark suit, and his eyes... Her vision was getting worse as she lifted her hand to touch the man's face. She could feel an arm supporting her as she started to doze. It was warm... just the way she remembered it would be... 

"Is there a doctor around here?" The man looked completely worried now as she started to close her eyes. She could see people surrounding them. Her heart beat faster and faster, her breath becoming frantic. _It hurts... it hurts so much..._

Her eyes opened slightly, just in time to see a figure in a white coat show up through the crowds. Everything about him looked so divine, so angelic... 

"I am a doctor." She saw him kneel at her side, right in front of the man with dark coat. "Long time no see, Tsuzuki san." 

She closed her eyes then, could barely hear or see her surroundings, falling into a deep sleep. 

_Otousan... Otousama..._

* * * * * * *

"So, you're alive," Tsuzuki hissed between his teeth, eyeing the man standing before him. The girl's body lay weakly on the small bed in the nearest rest house. "And you've been here in Tokyo all this time..." 

Muraki chuckled lightly and smiled to the shinigami. "You're not looking for me, are you, Tsuzuki san? Do you miss me?" 

The amethyst-eyed shinigami stood up abruptly and his chair almost fell to the floor. "You! You're the one behind all these murders, aren't you?! It was another trick, your scheme to get me here!" 

The doctor made a gesture for him to speak more softly, inclining his head towards the small figure on the bed. Tsuzuki snarled and sat on his seat, eyes glaring. "What do you want this time, Muraki?" 

"My, my, Tsuzuki san..." He shook his head, a smile playing across his thin lips. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about. What crimes have I committed? I didn't do anything to bring you here… Maybe it was..." he paused for a long minute, "...destiny?" 

"Destiny, my ass!" Tsuzuki snapped. 

The doctor smirked a little, "Such a nice ass, though." 

The shinigami turned bright pink at the remark and glared. "Cut the crap, Muraki! Just tell me the truth. Was it you who planned all these murders?! Who did you manipulate this time?!" 

"I've heard about the serial murders, Tsuzuki san." Muraki leaned back to his chair, lips curved into a sad smile. "But it hurts to know that you think that I'm behind all that..." 

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes, "Quit the chatter. I don't have time for this. I'll be watching you!" 

"That is so nice of you, Tsuzuki san. It's a pleasure for me to have you around. Tell me, do you intend to visit me at my house too? I can serve you the best wine and dinner, or would you prefer to go out to a restaurant?" Muraki's eyes brightened. The shinigami muttered under his breath about Muraki being a pervert doctor and made an exasperated sigh. 

"O... Otousan..." 

The two men stood up almost at the same time and turned their attention to the small figure on the small bed. The girl opened her eyes slowly and almost immediately closed them again when she felt the light burst in from the small window. Tsuzuki saw that and stood before her, shielding the light with his back. The girl parted her lips and pressed them back together. Her eyes studied the two figures before her and she gave a small smile, a thankful smile, but in some way, Tsuzuki saw, that smile looked so regretful. 

"Now, now, little girl, how are you feeling?" Muraki smiled sweetly to the girl and checked for her pulse. Tsuzuki couldn't believe that he was the same mad doctor who had slain so many people in the past -- and perhaps was still doing it. 

"What is your name?" Muraki asked again as the girl hadn't answered his previous question. 

Tsuzuki took her hand and smiled; the girl looked startled and jerked away from the touch. Tsuzuki felt a little disappointed, watching the other's violet eyes glinting with fear and hesitancy. "What's your name?" Tsuzuki repeated the doctor's question. 

The girl took a glance towards the doctor and then to the dark-haired shinigami. She bit her bottom lip and then, "Himeko." 

"Himeko? That is such a wonderful name," Muraki smiled and put his hand on her forehead, "...How are you feeling now, Himeko chan? Do you still feel dizzy?" 

Himeko shook her head, "No. Thank you..." 

"You looked so pale and weak before. Are you sick?" Tsuzuki asked her warily. 

"Yes," she nodded, "...but I'm okay now, after I met you two..." 

The two men traded glances. Muraki helped her to sit up on the small bed. She took his hand thankfully and grasped it strongly as she sat. "Arigatou." She smiled weakly. 

"You were the one who bumped into me at the parking lot, do you remember?" The doctor chuckled, "I guess you were in a hurry back then. Were you looking for your parents?" 

"Hai." The girl smiled enigmatically, eyes cast to the open window. "But I've found them now..." 

Tsuzuki frowned. "Oh? Where? Do you want me to take you to them?" He touched the girl's arm and eyed her warily. 

Again, she shook her head and gave that strange smile. She climbed down from the bed. "I better go back now, I..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I was grateful that I could meet you two here today, at first I..." She shook her head and took the doctor's hand in hers. 

"Himeko chan?" The doctor started a bit as she took his hand. Vaguely, he could feel that strange aura in her again. But the pain inside had somehow been subdued by something else; he still couldn't understand what it was, but it wasn't loneliness anymore. 

The girl took one of Tsuzuki's hands in hers and gently placed it over Muraki's hand. The two men were more than startled, but the tears on the girl's cheeks made them freeze. "Yokatta..." The girl sniffed, "...yokatta ne..." 

"Himeko chan?" Tsuzuki touched the trembling shoulder while Muraki started to soothe her back gently. "What's the matter, Himeko chan?" 

"Iie, nothing..." The girl wiped her tears and with that the two hands parted once again. Tsuzuki's eyes met the doctor's and saw the same puzzled expression there. "I have to go..." 

"Wait, I'll take you home..." Muraki started to follow her to the door. The girl smiled from the doorway, "Daijoubu, sensei. Arigatou..." The door closed afterwards. The two men followed her, but they couldn't find anyone outside the door. The street was empty. There was no sign of the little girl who called herself Himeko. 

She was nowhere to be found. As if she was never there in the first place. 

"You know..." Muraki started, "...I forgot to ask her about her eye color." He stared into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes and tilted his head dramatically. "It's so beautiful. Just like yours, Tsuzuki san." 

Tsuzuki started. The truth was, he had noticed that himself but wasn't really paying attention. For he was more attracted to the beautiful long slivery hair she had. 

"I have to go," he said coldly. "...I'll see you again, Muraki." 

"Of course." Muraki nodded and followed the shinigami with his eyes as he made his way along the street. As soon as Tsuzuki's figure disappeared into the crowd, he started to walk back to the parking lot. Sighing, he could only think about the girl with beautiful violet eyes and silvery hair.

* * * * * * *

_Himeko, listen to my story... _

_You won't believe who I met today. I met the two of them. I was afraid at first, I hesitated. But they were so kind to me, so warm... so loving... I think it would be easy for them to love me if they knew who I am, Himeko..._

_You should've seen them... Otousan has the most beautiful amethyst eyes in the world. He is so kind to me, he smells wonderful too... Like a mix of sweets and cinnamon. Otousama has silver hair just like me... He was so tall and handsome. He is so warm and smart. Did you know that he's a doctor? Of course you do, ne?_

_I was so happy I thought I would die because of it. But I was also afraid... _

_But you don't have to be worried, Himeko. I have more strength than you think... _

_The strength to protect the two of us_

_Even from Saki..._

-tbc-

=kaz misaki=  



	4. Part 4

This one is really late because I'm a lil depress after the FF.net admin took down my fic -_-;;; well, I know that it was my fault to put the NC-17 fic there, but still T____T Without further ado, this is the 4th part...

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Muraki x Tsuzuki, dark, supernatural, PG-13  
notes: A HUGE thanks to Tiggy for beta effort...!!! ^___^

**Daughter of The Darkness  
Part 4  
**

Tsuzuki found the hotel where Hisoka and Gushoushin were supposed to wait for him. As he had thought earlier, it was one of the cheapest hotels in town. There's no way that Tatsumi would give them a luxurious place, he sighed. 

"Oi, Tsuzuki!" a man with long blond hair chimed to him from behind the laptop as soon as Tsuzuki entered the room. "Hisoka is taking a bath, and Gushoushin..." he gestured towards the bird who seemed to be having a nice nap on the bed, "...well, ya can see for yourself..." 

"Watari! I've been waiting for you in the park for the whole day...!!" Tsuzuki rushed to Watari's side and sat next to him, looking at the laptop screen. "How's the investigation of the hair?" 

The amber-eyed man shook his head. "No match from any previous cases. But take a look..." He typed some passwords in the keyboard and pushed enter. Data about the hair was displayed on the screen. 

Tsuzuki studied the information, frowning slightly, and then asked stupidly. "What is this?" 

Watari sweatdropped; shaking his head he pointed to the screen. "This is the data, or at least... a prediction of the owner of the hair. Female, blood type AB." 

"Female?!" Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "Is it possible that she was one of Muraki's dolls?!" 

Watari blinked. "Eh?" 

"I..." Tsuzuki swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone about his little meeting with the mad doctor this afternoon. If Hisoka found out… 

He finally told the truth. "I met him today." 

"You met Muraki?" It wasn't Watari's voice that asked the question. Tsuzuki turned to see Hisoka standing in front of the bathroom door, eyes glinting with hatred. Hatred for Muraki. 

The violet-eyed shinigami cursed himself for saying that out loud. "Yes, I met him, but Watari said..." 

"I don't care about that hair! It must've been him! Muraki did all this! Tsuzuki, what did he say to you?!" Hisoka walked towards him; Tsuzuki stood up, taking a step back. 

Watari stood up with him, standing between the violet-eyed shinigami and his partner. "Oi, oi, Bon. Calm down. I told ya that the hair didn't belong to Muraki..." 

Hisoka tsked, looking away and then flopped himself onto the bed, waking Gushoushin. "He's manipulated so many people in his life, why would this be any different?" His eyes challenged the other two shinigamis. 

"Demo, Hisoka..." Tsuzuki sat by his side, touching one trembling shoulder gently. "We can't just jump to conclusions. If he didn't do this..." The violet-eyed shinigami forgot that the slightest contact he made with the empath allowed Hisoka to read his mind. The green eyes widened and he jerked away from his partner abruptly. 

"So you did meet him," Hisoka hissed. "...and the girl is?" 

Tsuzuki blinked. "She's just a girl who I met today, she got sick and Muraki was there. Well, it was the best choice to make at that time... He's a murderer, but he's also a doctor..." He shrugged and eeped as he received a death glare from his young partner. 

"She had silver hair." Hisoka's eyes narrowed. "_Long_ silver hair." 

"Masaka?!" Watari jumped, "Do you think she was the murderer?!" 

Tsuzuki snarled angrily. "No, she wasn't! She's just six years old or so!" 

Gushoushin flew between the men and stopped them from arguing. It worked eventually; five minutes later Hisoka flopped back to the bed, still muttering. Watari sat behind the computer and started browsing, while Tsuzuki decided to read some newspapers looking for news about the serial murders. 

"That girl is strangely familiar..." Tsuzuki mumbled under his breath. 

Hisoka eyed him curiously. "I don't know whether she's got something to do with the murders, Tsuzuki. But she also had violet eyes, and as far as I know... you're the only one with those kind of eyes..." 

Watari and Gushoushin were startled. They turned to the brown-haired shinigami in unison. "She had violet eyes too?" Watari asked in a doubtful tone. 

Tsuzuki stood from where he sat, glaring with anger "And you must be thinking something bad about her now, aren't you?! You..." He turned his face away, "...just like all the people who persecuted me just because I have these eyes!" 

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka tried to call him, but it was too late. Tsuzuki ran out through the door and slammed it almost roughly. The young shinigami froze where he stood. He wasn't supposed to say those things... about Tsuzuki's eye color. Yes, it was unnatural, no human in this world had them but Tsuzuki and now that girl… 

Hisoka recalled the memories Tsuzuki had about his childhood. About the violet-eyed boy that was bullied by a group of children. 

_Demon! Murderer! _

The color of the darkness… But they were filled with love as they gazed towards him... 

Dammit, he had to find him fast. 

Hisoka grabbed his coat and ran to follow his partner out, leaving a very stunned Watari and Gushoushin in the room.

* * * * * 

Muraki Kazutaka locked the door of his office and walked along the corridor of the hospital. His fellow doctors bowed at him as he passed, as well as the nurses who adored his brilliance and also his good looks. He smiled back at them and decided that it was a nice night to take a walk in the city park before going home. Nobody was waiting for him there anyway but his loyal servant, Sakaki. There might be some messages on his machine from Ukyou, but he could deal with her later, or maybe tomorrow. 

It had been a long time since he'd walked alone like this, just to breathe fresh air and enjoy the beauty of the red colored moon in the night sky. It was a perfect night for blood. He shook his head; he really wasn't in the mood for that... maybe old age really was starting to get to him... 

His eyes focused through the darkness. He thought he saw someone kneeling behind that tree. A sight that brought old memories into his head. A murderer covered with the victim's blood. A body lay weakly on the ground, back leaning against the tree trunk. Muraki's eyes narrowed as he saw the killer stand up and turn to face him. 

"Good evening." It was the voice of a woman that called to him. No, he corrected himself. It was more like a young girl's voice. 

She walked from the darkness towards him. Her figure was now lit by the transient beauty of the moon above. Muraki stared at her in disbelief. What a coincidence, his mind added, the girl had long silvery hair and amethyst eyes, just like that little girl from this afternoon. The dress she was wearing was blood crimson in the darkness. Too much coincidence, he noticed. 

"Aren't you supposed to kill me, Miss?" A smile played upon the man's lips. "A good murderer never lets an eyewitness get away." 

"Ah," The girl chuckled. "Thank you for the tip, then. But why should I kill a murderer just like myself? Ne, sensei?" 

The silver-haired man eyed the silver-haired girl with a curious look, trying to find a clue about who she was. "Have we met before? This afternoon perhaps?" 

The girl started, but her eyes showed complete confusion. "This afternoon? I don't think so, sensei..." 

"But you know who I am?" Muraki lured her into answering his question. The girl just stared at him for a long moment. "You calling me sensei..." 

She smiled one familiar smile towards the doctor. "I've known about you since I was carried to this world, sensei." She nodded, "You must've been proud of me, for murdering these people..." 

"Why did you kill them?" 

The girl gasped playfully, "_You're_ asking me _why_ I'm doing this?" She laughed into the thick air, turning away and lifting her hands. "Because the moon is asking for a sacrifice, sensei... Because the life of humankind is so fragile... because..." 

Suddenly, Muraki charged the girl and locked her arms behind her back. The girl didn't struggle, she just kept on smiling coldly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Muraki felt no emotion inside the girl from the touch. So dark… He'd never found that kind of darkness inside someone before. Except for Tsuzuki... 

"Are you going to kill me, sensei?" the girl asked softly. 

"Who are you?" Muraki growled, locking the girl's arms more tightly. "Do tell the truth, little girl." 

"I am me." She retorted calmly, "I am myself, nobody owns me. I own myself." 

Muraki let her go in the end, letting her rub her hand and then her dress. "I thought that this color would hide the blood stains," she whined as if nothing had happened between her and the doctor. "I hate to have my clothes get dirty..." 

"I will find out, whoever you are, ojousan." Muraki finally lifted a smile to the girl, and got a sweet smile as an answer. But he was more than surprised as the girl walked closer to him and held him tightly. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her head on his chest. He could even feel her smile against him. 

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Muraki gasped as he looked into the depths of the amethyst eyes before him. "You don't have to search so hard, for you already know who I am... Otousama." 

"Eh?" Muraki froze on the spot, never noticing as the girl started to draw away and disappeared from his sight in a blink of an eye, leaving him alone without a trace. 

He remembered the faint dream he had had. Those happy dreams that always left him with strange feelings that welled up from his heart. He could barely remember what it was about. But he did remember a girl calling for him. 

Otousama. That's just what she called him. 

No, it couldn't be possible. No such thing had happened. The girl couldn't possibly be his daughter...

* * * * *

"Saki..." The girl appeared behind the masked man and walked closer, eyes looking wary. 

Saki turned to her, lifting his hand to reach one cheek, only to have his hand slapped away. "What is it, Himeko? Aren't you supposed to be happy to see one of your fathers?" 

Himeko glared at him, violet eyes burning with anger. "That girl showed up this afternoon and she has also met him." 

"Oh?" The man turned his back to the girl and continued watching the big mirror before him. "She's not as strong as she thinks, Himeko. I doubt that she will have enough power to resurface the next time." 

She started, confused whether she should be happy or sad because of that. "I don't want her to control me... I..." Tears started to crawl down her cheeks and she sobbed, "...please, Saki. Made this pain go away... I can't take it anymore..." 

"Soon, princess..." Saki whispered in her ear and helped her to walk to her bed in the corner of the room. "Soon you will feel better..." 

She smiled weakly as she lay down on the comfy bed. "Why are you always calling me princess? Is that why you named me Himeko?" 

"Because you are the princess of the darkness, Himeko chan..." 

_Himeko chan... _

She closed her eyes, listening for the call. She didn't know when, but someone had called her that way with a soft, loving tone. She really wanted to remember them, her lost memories. Memories that were created by her other self. A part of her that was still waiting for love from her fathers. 

_Love me.. please love me... Please love me, Otousan... Otousama..._

_Just take this pain away... Just don't leave me alone... _

-tbc-


	5. Part 5

**Daughter of The Darkness   
by Kaz**

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Mu x Tsu, some angst, dark, supernatural, PG-13 to R  
notes: BIG thanks to Tiggy for beta effort!

* * * * * 

**Part 5**

Tsuzuki didn't know how far he'd run from the hotel. He hadn't brought his jacket with him and now he was shivering. He'd forgotten that Tokyo could be so cold at night. It hadn't been that long since he was last here, helping some shinigami from the fifth block, but now he'd forgotten almost everything about the place. Maybe it was because this was where he was born. A place he wanted to forget... 

_Monster!_

He shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the memories that flashed across his vision. After all this time, he still remembered what they called him, the accusing way they looked at him. 

_Murderer!_

_Monster!_

"Tsuzuki!" 

Amethyst eyes snapped open as he heard the call. Someone was calling his name. Someone... And he gasped in surprise as someone wrapped their arms around his body from behind. He felt the warmth spread through his body like sunlight in the rain. Slender fingers tangled at his waist, not wanting to let go. Tsuzuki touched those loving fingers and caressed them before entwining them with his own. His mouth curved into a smile as his heart started to melt. His eyes were burning but he knew that he shouldn't cry. 

"I'm sorry..." He felt Hisoka's muffled voice behind him, his lips brushing Tsuzuki's shirt. "I'm so sorry... Tsuzuki..." 

Tsuzuki opened his mouth, but something caught in his throat. He wouldn't be able to talk without crying. And then, Hisoka let him go. The violet-eyed shinigami turned to face his partner, Hisoka's eyes shining under the beautiful moon above. He looked like an angel. 

"I..." Tsuzuki covered his mouth with his hand, not looking at the other's face as he spoke. "I shouldn't have run..." 

Hisoka lifted his hand to caress one cheek, gently brushing away the bangs that covered Tsuzuki's violet eyes. "It's okay to cry, Tsuzuki. You're human too, right? Besides..." He didn't get the chance to finish speaking as Tsuzuki buried his face on his shoulder and started to shake. 

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka's arms return to protect him from the cold, holding him. He felt so stupid, so weak; he couldn't protect anyone in his life. He was always like this, needing someone to hold him tight, reassure him that everything was okay, that he wasn't alone. Tatsumi always did the job for him, comforting him like a father, a brother. And now he had Hisoka, a partner he thought of as family, a new family. 

_Otousan...!_

He pulled back almost abruptly, turning to look where the voice had come from. Someone was calling him. He remembered the sweet, adorable face and the loving, childish voice that he heard constantly in his dream. It sounded so... familiar. That girl... That girl he'd met this afternoon felt so much like the girl in his dream. 

Himeko, that was her name. But it wasn't possible... 

But when he looked in the direction of the voice, he could only see darkness. He could only hear the sound of the wind that echoed in his ears. He felt that sudden chill again all over his body and he shivered. Hisoka touched his arms lightly, his eyes questioning. "Tsuzuki?" 

Tsuzuki wiped the traces of tears from his cheeks; he hadn't even realized he was crying. "I'm okay. I thought I heard..." He closed his mouth reluctantly. Maybe it wouldn't be a good thing to tell Hisoka about his delusions. "I'm okay..." 

"You're lying." Hisoka made a face. "...I'm an empath, remember?" 

"Aa," Tsuzuki chuckled and then, "I forgot. I just thought that someone was calling me. But there's no one there..." he finally said. He saw Hisoka nod and the faintest smile crossed his face. 

"Let's go back. Watari-san and Gushoushin must be worried..." 

Tsuzuki nodded and followed the boy back to their hotel. But his mind wasn't exactly keeping track. He kept thinking about that faint call. Was it just his imagination? Or was it real? Why did he kept thinking about that dream of his? A dream about a little girl, and someone... Someone... he couldn't remember... Oh, how he wanted to remember who that someone really was...

~*~*~*

Muraki Kazutaka could only stare at the blank white ceiling of his room as he opened his eyes. Someone had been calling his name in his dream. It was the same dream as the last, the sea, the sky, the warmth... Damn it, why couldn't he remember the details when he woke up?! 

_Kazutaka... Kazutaka... Come play with us!_

_Otousama!_

He shook his head and pushed the blanket off his feet, still remembering the dream as he walked to the bathroom and prepared for a bath. The sound of the water disturbed him once more, awakening the feeling of yearning inside him. What a fool... emotions only belonged to weak humans. He wasn't going to get carried away with those kind of unnecessary feelings, not after what he'd been through. 

And then he remembered that girl again. 

That girl had called him otousama last night. But who the hell was she?! How could she possibly know about him? 

_I've known about you since I was carried to this world, sensei..._

What did she mean by that? That girl must've been responsible for all the murders in town, the ones that the shinigami were investigating. Shinigami. Tsuzuki. That girl had the same violet eyes as the shinigami. But she also had the color of _his_ hair. Both colors were uncommon for humans, the colors of the descendants of the darkness, yet the girl had both. 

That strange feeling when he saw the girl's face under the moonlight that night... He saw Tsuzuki there, reflected in the girl's eyes as he stared into the violet depths. He saw Tsuzuki's smile in the girl's laughter. Tsuzuki's eyes... her eyes... Violet was all he could see… 

The girl had called him otousama, as if she knew him, or more precisely, knew his dream. That little girl who called him otousama in the dream. And, the murders had started at the same time as his dreams. That girl did indeed know about the dream, and also about him... But how? Why had she showed up now? 

The little girl... The little girl he and Tsuzuki had met yesterday also had the same eye color and hair. But they couldn't be the same person, could they? Could that girl named Himeko be the same teenage girl he met last night? Was she doing this by herself or was there someone else behind it all? A puppeteer who controlled the marionette with long, invisible strings? Just the way he had done so often... 

Maybe he should share the information with the shinigami. But that would ruin his fun... He smirked, thinking about a certain shinigami with violet eyes. Maybe he would continue the research on the girl alone and then take action before the shinigami did. That would be more than fun...

~*~*~*

He could still see the white cloud that hung gracefully above the deep blue sea. He remembered the birds singing their song as they flew past him, the feeling of the warm white sand under his feet as he walked along the beach. 

_Asato..._ Someone held him from behind, pulling him closer until he could hear the heart beating steadily under the white cotton shirt. He remembered entwining his hand with that someone's, smiling as he leaned back and snuggled into the comforting warmth. He closed his eyes, lolling his head with the sweet call of sleep, feeling his beloved kissing his neck gently. And then small fingers touched his, pulling him from that embrace. 

_Otousan, let's play in the water!_

He smiled, looking back at his lover and then down to the little girl. The strong arms let him go, one last kiss placed on his temple. The little girl looked delightful, taking both their hands and walking them to the water. 

_Ne, ne, otousan, otousama, can we come here again soon?_

Tsuzuki smiled, patting the girl's hair lovingly. _Of course, Himeko... Right, Kazutaka?_

_~*~*~*_

Tsuzuki tried to ignore the light of the sun slanting across the room from the hotel window. He stretched and yawned, until his hand suddenly touched someone else's body beside him in the bed. His eyes snapped open, gasping as he saw the person he had shared a bed with last night. 

"HI-HISOKA?! What are you doing here?!!" He sat up on the bed, struggling with his legs wrapped in the thick blanket. 

The small figure stirred beside him. Long eyelashes fluttered and then green eyes lazily gazed over at him. "Do you have to shout so loud?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"D-D-Demo..." Tsuzuki eeped as Watari entered the room with a newspaper in his hand, "Watari, this isn't what you think...!!" 

Watari's eyes narrowed. "Not what I what?" He thought for a long minute and then, "..bwahahahah... Tsuzukiiiii...!! You don't think that I think... You don't... bwahahahaha..." 

"Baka." Hisoka threw the violet-eyed shinigami a glare and then climbed out of the bed. 

"Huh?!" Tsuzuki blushed furiously. "Y-You mean..." 

Hisoka's glare increased a notch. "We're sharing the bed because the other one was taken by Gushoushin and Watari, remember? You baka..." 

Watari's laughter couldn't be any louder; he almost fell to the floor as he saw the expression on Tsuzuki's face. Hisoka shook his head and glared even more dangerously over at his partner before walking to Watari's side and taking the newspaper from his hands. 

Tsuzuki was still blushing as he rushed towards Watari, jumping on the amber-eyed shinigami to stop him laughing at him. Hisoka sat on the chair with the newspaper in his hands and started browsing the news. Gushoushin joined him reading the column and together they gasped as they read the criminal column. The bird started to rattle in panic. 

"Oh no! What should we do?! What will EnMaDaioh-sama say?!" 

Tsuzuki and Watari stopped struggling and turned to the boy, eyes wide. "What is it, Bon?" 

Hisoka stood up, his eyes deadly. "There's been another murder. Last night." 

"You mean..." Watari booted up his laptop, contacting Tatsumi and asking for more details on the murder. "Nothing. They can't get us any more information yet on last night's case..." 

Tsuzuki bit his bottom lip hard and then turned towards Hisoka, who was reading the news article more thoroughly. "Watari, we have to go there soon... Hisoka..." 

The youth nodded and walked to the bathroom. Tsuzuki followed him with his eyes until he disappeared behind the door, and then turned to Watari, his expression serious now. "Did Tatsumi say anything about silver hair this time, Watari?" 

The longhaired shinigami shook his head. "No; there was nothing like that. This is getting weird... but you did say that you saw Muraki yesterday, right?" 

"Yes. Isn't that why Hisoka and I are in charge of this case instead of the shinigami from the fifth block? Because EnMaCho suspected the culprit had some relationship to Muraki?" 

Watari nodded, and then sighed before he continued. "The victim was killed in a park near the hospital where Muraki works." 

"What?!" The violet eyes couldn't get any wider. Tsuzuki clenched his fists, biting his bottom lip hard. "Muraki?!" 

"Maybe, somehow..." Watari swallowed hard as he saw Tsuzuki's expression. "Somehow, Muraki did have something to do with all these murders... Tsuzuki..." 

Hisoka came out of the bathroom, his eyes burning with anger as heard the last sentence. "Tsuzuki, go get ready..." 

"Hisoka..." But the boy didn't turn at his call.

~*~*~*

Muraki read the names on the computer screen. He sighed heavily and lit his next cigarette. He was checking the list of murder victims from the last few months. There were more than ten people who had probably been the girl's victims. He'd never had the chance to see the previous victims, but last night, after the girl left him, he'd done some checking over the fresh body and found one important key that could give him the reason why the girl had been killing people. 

Just like him, she took people's spiritual energy. 

But what for? To have eternal life? Maybe, but somehow Muraki wasn't convinced. The girl felt as if she had a strong energy, but at the same time, so weak. She depended on the energy that she took from her victims. As if she was taking the energy to survive... To live... She needed the energy just the way humans need food. That meant that the girl was merely... a doll? But whose doll was she? And why did she have violet eyes and silver hair? What kind of power was behind her?! 

"Kobayashi Masaki." He read the last victim's name and blinked at the photograph displayed there. Why did this person look so familiar? He hadn't recognized him when he examined the body last night, probably because it was dark, although the moon shone beautifully. But as he saw this Kobayashi's face on the screen now... 

He accessed the hospital's archive and typed his password. He keyed the name into the search column and waited as the computer loaded the data. His eyebrows drew together as he saw what the computer had processed. There were only three people called Kobayashi Masaki ever treated there, two of them more than five years ago. But the last patient named Kobayashi Masaki... 

He was just released from the hospital two weeks ago and had to return for a check every three days. 

And he was killed last night after he saw his doctor at the hospital. _This_ hospital, Muraki noted. No wonder he felt like he knew him from somewhere. Doctor Miyagi was Kobayashi's doctor and he'd consulted Muraki about Kobayashi's condition. That was just three weeks ago and he had a very sharp memory. He couldn't be mistaken. This was the same Kobayashi Masaki. 

Muraki went back to the list of victims and typed another name into the hospital search page. This one was a woman who was murdered a month ago. Smirking to himself, he browsed through the search results. She was one of the hospital's patients too. It had been more than two years ago and no one had bothered to check that far back, but she was there, just like Kobayashi. 

He'd finally found a pattern. 

A knock on his door startled him and he closed the windows as he leaned back in his chair. "Come in." He wasn't expecting the person who was standing by his door. "Ukyou?" 

The woman chuckled and sat on the seat in front Muraki's desk, smiling cheerfully as she saw the expression on her fiancé's face. "I surprised you, didn't I, Kazutaka?" 

"Yes, yes, you did indeed, Ukyou..." Muraki smiled and stood up, walking to her side. "How did you get here? A chauffeur drove you here, _I hope._" He punctuated the last words with concern. 

Ukyou smiled, flipping her long hair and stood up before him. "Actually, I took a taxi," she winked. "I thought we could have lunch together and you can drive me home afterwards..." 

Muraki sighed inwardly but still smiled sweetly at the young woman, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss upon it. "I always have time for you..." he said softly, "...It's almost eleven; if we leave now we can still make a reservation at Alfred's place." 

Ukyou made a face. "We can just call and do just that." 

"But that wouldn't be fun, would it?" Muraki smiled, his eyes turning to slits under the glasses he wore. He reached for his coat and put it on. "Let's go then." 

"Always excitement with you, Kazutaka..." The woman chuckled and slipped her hand through Muraki's arm, walking beside him. "But is it okay for you to leave the hospital now?" 

The silver haired man shrugged. "I'm not on shift until this afternoon. I just came here to use the computer and check a few things." 

"Aah... always the mysterious one too..." His fiancée giggled and shifted closer as they walked to the elevator. 

They waited for the elevator to reach their floor. It wasn't very long before one of the cars stopped; Muraki pushed his glasses further up his nose. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling about this? He felt Ukyou move even closer, smiling as she looked up and met his eyes. 

The elevator door slid open and he turned from her, only to find a pair of amethyst eyes looking back at him and then at Ukyou. His mouth opened and closed, but Muraki couldn't hear any words from those sweet, tempting lips. Smiling, he decided to make the first move. 

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise, Tsuzuki-san."

-tbc-

*sigh* one more chapter done. Although this fic is not as successful as the other one, but I still had the obligation to finish this *raises eyebrows* Thank you Literary Eagle for your support since the first fic I posted here. Ha! You didn't think I notice that huh? ^__^ Thank you! *hugs*


	6. Part 6

**Daughter of The Darkness  
by Kaz **(misaki_kaz@yahoo.com)

* * * * * 

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Muraki x Tsuzuki, dark, supernatural, some angst (perhaps...), PG-13  
special thanks to Tiggy for beta effort.

* * * * *

**Part 6  
**

The three shinigami stood just a bit further from the park, watching the police who had put up the cordon around the crime scene. This was the twelfth murder in just three months and the police were devoting all their attention to catching the culprit and stopping the murders. 

Tsuzuki sighed heavily as he saw the park filled with police. There was no way they could get past the guards. The body had been found after midnight by the police who patrolled the park, and immediately reported to headquarters. The police had hoped that by finding the body so quickly, there would be a good chance of capturing the murderer. What they didn't know was that it wasn't just an ordinary murder. There was something wrong with this case, Tsuzuki realized. And if all the data he'd been receiving was right, he was more than sure that these murders had something to do with Muraki. 

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tsuzuki started the conversation, turning to Watari on his right. He didn't have the courage to talk to Hisoka right now. The boy still looked quite angry about something; probably their inability to take some real action. 

Watari looked around and then his grin appeared. "We could just turn invisible and enter the crime scene," he chimed. "Whaddaya say, Tsuzuki?!" 

"That sounds like a good idea..." replied Tsuzuki, who'd come up with the same idea just a second before; the scientist nodded happily beside him while Hisoka glowered uncertainly. "What is it, Hisoka?" 

Hisoka looked thoughtful for a long moment before turning to face Tsuzuki. "What exactly are we going to do once we're inside the police line? If the aura of that bastard is strong enough, I can just feel it from here...!" 

"Oh..." The violet-eyed shinigami bit his bottom lip and then, "I thought we could find a clue inside, but if you think..." 

Hisoka didn't answer and knelt on the ground, placing his open palm to the earth. Tsuzuki was slow to figure out what the young boy was trying to do; as he realized, those emerald colored eyes widened and Hisoka started to sweat heavily. 

"HISOKA!" This time he was doing the right thing when he pushed the boy away. Hisoka didn't yell like yesterday after they found the eleventh victim in the alley. 

"I'm okay..." Hisoka breathed; Tsuzuki realized that the boy must've noticed the wary expression on his face when he said the words. "I..." 

Watari knelt beside the boy; his hand reached out to touch Hisoka's forehead but the boy jerked away abruptly. "Don't touch me!" he cried hoarsely. 

The scientist looked stunned and turned his head to Tsuzuki. But even Tsuzuki didn't know how to react in this situation. This was why he would have preferred turning invisible to check inside the police line for clues the culprit might have left. Because there was the possibility that the serial killer was... 

"I saw him..." Hisoka whispered with ragged breath, his forehead sweating. "I saw Muraki..." Tsuzuki could see the changing expression on Watari's face as the boy mentioned the name. "He was here last night..." 

"Bon, that means that..." 

Tsuzuki shifted closer to his partner, wanted to just pull the boy into a warm embrace but knew that he couldn't. "Hisoka? Are you okay?" 

"Didn't you hear me?!" Hisoka snapped, "I said I saw him here last night!!" 

The violet-eyed shinigami started and drew back at the words. The boy's eyes looked regretful after that, and then, "Gomen, I... Gomen, Tsuzuki..." 

"It's okay..." Tsuzuki smiled faintly, studying Hisoka as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his jeans with his palm. He seemed calmer, but Tsuzuki knew that he was just trying to hide his real feelings. Hisoka always tried to look strong in front of him; but he also knew that the boy was as fragile as glass when it came to Muraki. 

Damn you, Muraki... 

But as Tsuzuki felt his hatred for the mad doctor start to rise, the most unexpected statement lurched from the young shinigami's mouth. "He didn't kill the victim last night..." 

"Eh?!" It was Watari who choked on his words. Tsuzuki opened his lips but never said a single word, but he was certain as hell that his eyes were reflecting his state of shock. "You mean that he's not the murderer we're after?!" The scientist continued. 

"I didn't say that!" Hisoka glared, and then he turned to Tsuzuki. "I saw him talking to someone who I presumed to be the murderer... Something is really strange..." 

"What is it?" Tsuzuki finally had the strength to ask, his eyes questioning, waiting for Hisoka to continue. 

The young shinigami seemed to try recalling the memory he'd seen from the remnants of Muraki's aura; his eyes were doubtful. "I saw a girl... just like the DNA test suggested..." 

"Perhaps she was one of Muraki's dolls... like the case we had in Nagasaki with Maria Wong." Tsuzuki eyed the boy curiously. "Could she be?" 

"Muraki didn't really like the girl... I don't think that he knew her anyway. I can't hear what they said... but it seemed that Muraki tried to attack the girl, but..." Hisoka shook his head, "I don't know... I'm not so sure..." 

Watari sighed heavily and then pushed at his glasses; his eyes looked wary, but Tsuzuki couldn't tell what was bothering the scientist. "If they didn't know each other, that means that Muraki isn't the one we're after... So, how come her DNA is a seventy percent match with his?" 

Hisoka shook his head, "Like I told you before, I don't know..." 

"We have to find more information," Tsuzuki determined, his voice slightly shaky. "Hisoka, what does this girl look like? So at least we know who or what we're looking for..." 

The young shinigami once again looked uncertain, shaking his head in disappointment. "She had long fair hair, but I couldn't really tell what she looked like... It was so dark, the moon..." He stopped for a second, looked really dejected. "The moon was red and..." 

Tsuzuki touched the boy's arm gently, knowing that he must've started to remember his death again and nodded to assure his partner that everything was all right. Hisoka had helped him last night to get through his nightmare; the least he could do was console him with a reassuring smile. "I understand, you don't have to continue..." 

"Should we get back to the hotel now and report this to Tatsumi?" asked Watari suddenly, his eyes focused on Tsuzuki. 

The violet-eyed shinigami thought about the idea; it seemed like the best plan right now, bearing in mind Hisoka's condition. But he had to make sure... He needed to see someone who could make everything clear. The only person who knew precisely what had happened last night. 

"You're going to see him." Hisoka's words made his heart jump. The boy stared at him with assessing eyes, but somehow Tsuzuki knew that he was also worried about him. "Tsuzuki, I'm going with you! You ca--" 

"No, you're not." Tsuzuki cut off his words, "I don't want you anywhere near that mad doctor! I'm going alone!" 

"But Bon is right, Tsuzuki. You can't possibly forget what he tried to do to you the last time! It's dangerous!" Watari looked apprehensive, "...at least let me go with ya...!" 

Tsuzuki just shook his head, "Watari, can you go to the police station to check on the victim's body? Maybe you can find a clue about the murder. Hisoka," he turned to the green-eyed boy. "You can go with Watari if you think you're okay, but I thought it might be better for you to go back to the hotel and get some rest--" 

"No! You think I can rest knowing the murderer is still out there somewhere?!" The boy glared and looked away abruptly before muttering, "I'll go with Watari..." 

Smiling, Tsuzuki patted Hisoka's shoulder gently. "Okay, then. Watari, I'm entrusting him to you. Don't let this boy do anything stupid, ne?" He winked. 

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Watari saluted him playfully; ignoring Hisoka muttered, "Don't call me boy!"

Tsuzuki knew that he could trust Hisoka with Watari. As he turned to leave his friends, he felt a tug on his coat. He turned around and saw Hisoka standing behind him, eyes wary. "I'll be okay," Tsuzuki smiled, answering the unspoken question, and then started to walk away.

* * * * *

The sun shone brightly over the tall hospital building, reflected in the clear windows. Tsuzuki almost felt like it was mid afternoon already. Peering at his watch, he realized that it was just ten to eleven. The three of them seemed to have wasted less time than he thought by the park, because the hotel they were staying in was far from there. And now he couldn't put off meeting the doctor, whether he liked it or not. 

"Muraki sensei starts his shift at three this afternoon, Sir," the girl at reception informed him with a sweet smile, "You can make an appointment now if you haven't already..." 

"No, no..." Tsuzuki gave his best smile. "I want to see him now. Can you check if he's already here, Miss?" 

The girl's face flushed and then she turned to the computer, apparently checking for the hospital staff clock-ins that day. "Uhm, yes. He arrived about an hour ago... But Sir," 

"Can you tell me where his office is? This is really important..." Tsuzuki hoped he didn't sound too pushy; he didn't want to make the girl suspicious about his presence. "I just need to talk to him..." 

"Sir..." The girl stopped, looked confused whether she should tell him or not. "He's on the fifth floor, but..." 

Tsuzuki was already running before the girl finished her words; he heard her calling after him, telling him to make an appointment. Tsuzuki realized that he had to catch the next elevator and jumped almost immediately into the open car. Pushing the button, he waited impatiently inside the elevator car as it started to move up. 

But as the car stopped at the second floor, he began to hesitate. What if this meeting turned out badly in any case? Where did that impulse to pursue Muraki to this place come from? If he'd known that he was going to feel like this, he would have taken up Watari's offer to come with him. But now it was too late. He had to face this all alone; not that he regretted his decision. He didn't really care what happened to him, as long as he could find out about the murderer and stop the killing. And before he realized it, the car had stopped at the fifth floor. 

The first thing he saw as the door opened was a woman with long hair. She wore a cream-colored dress and had her hand slipped through a man's arm. The man wore a white jacket; in fact, almost everything he wore was white. He lifted his gaze and was suddenly face to face with the man he was looking for; Muraki Kazutaka himself. 

Tsuzuki turned towards the woman, and saw her smiling sweetly at Muraki. She looked at Tsuzuki and blinked, as if she'd only just noticed him. There was a painful silence in the air before Muraki smiled at him. 

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise, Tsuzuki-san." 

Tsuzuki tried to catch his breath and stepped out of the elevator, still staring at the pair standing before him. The woman smiled at him and then turned to Muraki. "Is he a friend of yours, Kazutaka?" 

Kazutaka? Tsuzuki blinked. The woman called him Kazutaka; that must mean they were close. Well, that was obvious in the way their arms were locked together. But the idea of Muraki with this kind-looking woman just wouldn't click in Tsuzuki's mind. And then he remembered... 

Muraki did mention that he had a relationship with a woman. It was not so long ago, when they were involved in the incident at Kyoto. So this was the woman he'd been talking about that time, she was...

"Sensei!" Two men in uniform came from the other elevator car and walked straight towards Tsuzuki, grabbing him by the arms. "Are you okay, sensei?! This man was asking questions about you, and then he just ran up here without any explanation …"   
  
The shinigami winced as the guards started to drag him away . This was definitely a bad sign. He hadn't bothered with a cover story and the young woman on the first floor did try to stop him going upstairs. Damn! He should've expected this to happen! What should he do now?!   
  
"It's okay, Kimura-san." the doctor suddenly said, to Tsuzuki's astonishment; he smiled sweetly at one of the guards. His eyes darted to Tsuzuki and glinted with something Tsuzuki didn't like at all. "He is a friend of mine…"   
  
"Oh?!" The guards let Tsuzuki go abruptly with a regretful look. "I'm sorry, sensei. We thought…"   
  
Muraki nodded. "That's okay, it's not your fault. Tsuzuki-san can be very impulsive sometimes. Aren't you, Tsuzuki-san?" His lips curved to form another smile.   
  
The violet-eyed shinigami looked away slightly, rubbing his arm. The guards turned to him and apologized before they finally left, leaving Tsuzuki standing awkwardly in front of the doctor and his… girlfriend? His eyes must've questioned that, because …   
  
"Ah, yes, Tsuzuki-san, I want you to meet Ukyou..." Muraki smiled as he said the words, gesturing to the woman standing beside him, "She's my fiancée." 

Tsuzuki heard a glass shatter somewhere along the hospital corridor. He lifted his hand to meet the woman's out-stretched one. "Nice to meet you." He tried to smile. 

The woman named Ukyou was having better luck with the smiling and shook his hand gladly. "Nice to meet you too, Tsuzuki-san." 

"Tsuzuki-san, we were just going to have lunch. Maybe you'd like to join us?" Muraki offered with a smile. Tsuzuki couldn't decide whether he was sincere or not. But then the wicked smile on the doctor's face told him that he wasn't. Besides, who wanted to have their date interrupted by a third person? 

"I need to talk to you," said the violet-eyed shinigami, remembering the reason he was there in the first place. "It's important..." 

Muraki looked amused, and Tsuzuki began to get a bad feeling. But he also knew there might not be another way to find out about the murderer. 

"Is there a problem you think I can... uhm--help?" The doctor's lips curved into a smile. "Are you suffering a relapse?" 

Tsuzuki blinked, "Huh?!" He was hesitant for a long moment until he saw the doctor wink at him from behind his fiancée. Swallowing hard, Tsuzuki nodded weakly. "Uh, yes.. I think I..." 

"You see, Ukyou..." Muraki smiled at his fiancée, "Tsuzuki is not just a friend to me, but he's also my... patient. I'm afraid that I need to check him over. It may take thirty minutes or so... If you care to wait..." 

"Oh, of course..." Ukyou said with a smile, although Tsuzuki was almost certain that he saw disappointment in the woman's eyes. "Maybe I can go there first and make a reservation for us, ne, Kazutaka?" 

"That will be splendid." Muraki smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. "Although I would prefer to take you there myself. I think a taxi would be a good idea..." 

The woman chuckled and released his arm. She turned to Tsuzuki and nodded. "Get well soon, Tsuzuki-san," she said, before pressing the button to call another elevator. The doctor waited for the car with her, ignoring Tsuzuki's presence. After about three minutes, the elevator stopped and Ukyou stepped inside the car. Muraki waved at her as the door closed and then turned to the shinigami. A wicked smile crossed his face. 

"Let me show you the way, Tsuzuki-san..."

* * * * *

Muraki was about to offer his hand to Tsuzuki when he decided that it might not be a good idea. He could only smile as he led the shinigami to his office. Tsuzuki followed him obediently without saying a word, but that alien hesitation in the violet depths was enough to tell him something of what the other man was thinking. Confusion, that's what it was. But about what? Ukyou? Muraki felt like laughing at that thought... 

He slid his card through the lock and the door opened easily. Holding the doorknob, he turned to Tsuzuki. "After you, Tsuzuki-san..." 

The violet-eyed shinigami stared at him guardedly before stepping inside. Muraki walked in with him and locked the door behind them. He didn't usually lock his door when he was in the office, so people could come and go easily. But he didn't want anyone to interrupt his meeting with the shinigami. He saw Tsuzuki's wary expression; he must've heard the door click shut, but then pretended that he wasn't worried. 

"So, what can I help you with, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki took off his jacket and put it in the hanger, staring at the shinigami who was still standing in the middle of the room with an alert look on his face. "Don't be so tense..." The doctor chuckled and stepped closer. 

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he smirked, "...unless you're asking me to..." With that he brushed his arm along Tsuzuki's side and made the shinigami jump in surprise. The faint color that crept across Tsuzuki's cheeks was as beautiful as he remembered, and Muraki could barely restrain his desire to have this man in his arms again. 

Tsuzuki hissed as he kept staring at him, probably realizing what he was thinking, and he finally spoke up. "I want to ask you some questions, and you'd better answer me!" 

"Oh?" Muraki tilted his head almost mockingly, "What is it about?" 

"I know that you met the murderer last night." 

The unexpected statement kept him silent for a long minute. Muraki knew there was no use denying it; it must've been that empath boy who had seen his little meeting with that girl. But he wasn't sure how much the shinigami knew. "What if I did?" He returned the question. 

"Why did you try to protect her? When she's not one of your puppets, Muraki?" The shinigami's eyes flared dangerously. "Don't tell me that there's a fellow sympathy among you murderers..." 

The doctor chuckled and stepped nearer, until he was standing beside Tsuzuki. He could almost hear the shinigami's heart beat frantically each time he shifted closer. "We murderers don't have sympathy, do we, Tsuzuki-san?" He caught the violet-eyed man's waist and held him from behind, breathing against his neck. He felt a struggle from the shinigami, but this time he wouldn't accept a rejection. 

"You're also a murderer. What do you think about it, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki chuckled lightly and felt the other man pushing at him with anger. 

"I don't kill people! I didn't kill people because I wanted to...!" 

Muraki pulled him even closer, not letting him run away this time. "But you admit that you've killed people, don't you? Ne, Tsuzuki-san, are you happy now that you've became a shinigami, so you can have a reason to take people's lives...?" 

"Let me go!" Tsuzuki cried out, shoving at him with all of his strength. The doctor only tightened his grip to prevent the shinigami from escaping. His chuckle filled the room as Tsuzuki started to weaken inside his arms. "Let... me.. go...!" 

"I don't think so, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki started to plant kisses along the side of Tsuzuki's neck, nipping it gently. "You don't think that you can coax information from me for free, do you?" 

Muraki was more than ready to hear a restrained cry or a sob; instead, he heard the shinigami start to laugh. The slender body was shaking within his grip. Muraki decided not to ask the other man why, but stopped his attack on Tsuzuki's skin. 

"We know that she's not with you..." Tsuzuki said coldly. "She's someone else's doll, isn't she?" 

Muraki smiled, burying his head in the mass of brown hair and inhaled the scent deeply. "You're only guessing, aren't you, Tsuzuki-san?" 

"But it was so obvious..." Tsuzuki said again. "You don't even know who she is, do you? You're as clueless as we are, Muraki. But we can swap information if you want." 

"Information?" Muraki was thoughtful. He was almost certain that he knew more than the shinigami; but he was also curious about what the shinigami might have to offer. What kind of information did they have? "Why do you think that I don't know what you know?" 

Tsuzuki chuckled, but Muraki still didn't let him go. "It's up to you to accept the offer or not. But if I were you, I would..." 

"Hmm, interesting..." Muraki pulled the shinigami closer, kissing the smooth jaw and downwards. "And what exactly do you want from me? Why do you think I know who she is?" 

Hissing silently, Tsuzuki growled in annoyance. "We know that you don't know anything about her, but..." He took a deep breath. "You do know what she looks like... and I want to know what she said to you..." 

It was Muraki's turn to laugh. He leaned in to nuzzle Tsuzuki's neck and bit the flesh of his neck almost painfully, making sure to leave a mark. "It's a deal..." 

He could feel the shinigami sigh with some relief inside his embrace, wincing slightly at the bruise the doctor had caused on his neck. Muraki was rather dissatisfied as the red mark started to fade thanks to the shinigami's ability to heal in seconds. 

"Now, you want me to explain the girl's appearance first, I presume...?" Muraki turned the violet-eyed shinigami so they were facing each other. "Didn't the boy see the girl in his vision? Or was he too distracted by my presence inside of him so..." 

"Stop that!" Tsuzuki snapped, "We've made a deal!" 

Muraki chuckled pleasantly and gripped him more tightly. "Okay then, Tsuzuki-san... The girl was beautiful. Yes, a beautiful teenage girl, about fifteen years old I would guess..." 

"A teenage girl...?" Tsuzuki echoed, aghast. 

"She had long hair, silver..." Muraki continued and the shinigami gasped again. "And one more thing that attracted me..." The doctor stopped; leaning towards the shinigami, he planted kisses on his closed eyelids. He could feel Tsuzuki stiffen in his embrace. 

"She had a pair of violet eyes." He smiled as he saw _the _violet eyes before him widen in complete shock. "Just like you, Tsuzuki-san..." 

-tbc-

* * * * *

That was a lame way to end this chapter -__-;;; zannen da...   
*hugs and cookies*  
- kaz misaki


End file.
